Many cultivars of raspberry plant are known. For instance, raspberry cultivars named ‘Lauren’, ‘Encore’, ‘Prelude,’ and ‘WSU 1090’ are described in U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 10,610, 11,746, 11,747, and 14,522 respectively. The parents of the new and distinct cultivar of the present invention are ‘Chief’ and WSU 984.
The instant plant, Cascade Bounty, originated from a hand-pollinated cross of WSU 984 (non-patented), the female parent, × ‘Chief″ (non-patented), the male parent, made in 1992 at Washington State University Puyallup Research and Extension Center, Puyallup Wash. ‘Chief’ is a red raspberry cultivar released from the University of Minnesota in 1930. ‘Chief’ produces round, small to medium fruit that ripens early in the season. ‘Chief’ is highly root rot tolerant and very winter hardy. WSU 984 is a red raspberry selection from the Washington State University breeding program. WSU 984 was highly productive, has long fruiting laterals and produces long conic light colored fruit.